geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Normal House: The Main Pilot
Hey guys, kittylover75 here, and I hate how I just cancelled The Normal House before its release. I cancelled it because people kept complaining about how it's based off Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and how they like to say, "HURR DURR YOUR INFRINGING COPYRIGHT!" One day, I got an e-mail. It said: "Hello, Andreanna (my name), aren't you sad that you cancelled "The Normal House"? Well then, check out the link to the main pilot I just found:" I won't display the link to it, due to your curious selves. To be honest, I was curious, too, so I clicked on the link. There wasn't an intro, it just went to the episode. It started with Pandora (the eldest sister) speaking to Jeffery (the youngest; Crying Child) on his bed. Pandora was crying for some reason, and Jeffery tried to calm her down. The strange thing is that Pandora's crying sounded realistic, like her voice actor actually lost a family member. He was speaking to her, but it seemed as if he was voicing something. I made out the sentence that he 'said': "It's okay, Pandora. I'm sure he didn't mean to." Who did what? This question circled around my head as the scene switched to Andreanna (second eldest sister, not me) sitting on Terrance (same age as Andreanna; Big Brother; Foxy Child)'s bed, crying. There was silence in that scene. Pandora and Jeffery enter the room and try to calm her down. Then, a flashback transition played, and it showed Terrance with a sword. His mask was off, revealing blood-red eyes. A voice can be heard saying, "Burn in hell!" Terrance stabbed Nightmare in the heart in a realistic fashion. When he took the sword out, realistic blood poured out of where he was stabbed. The blood was so real, it's like I might get blood on my finger if I poked it. Nightmare got on his knees and begged for mercy. This wasn't like himself, because he says that he's the lord of nightmares, and that he shows no mercy. Terrence slit Nightmare's stomach, and realistic organs fell out. Then, it switched back to Andreanna on his bed. She wasn't crying anymore. She had a gun in her hand. She got up and walked to Terrance (who was in the same room Plushtrap was in). She yelled the same phrase that was heard earlier, and pointed the gun to his head. She pulled the trigger. Terrance's blood and brain matter were all over the wall (and on Plushtrap). Plushtrap let out a gut-wrenching scream, and tried to run to Jeffery's room. Andreanna picked him up, got a wipe, and cleaned the blood and brain matter. "Sorry, Plushie, dear, I had to," she whispered, and when he was clean, she held him softly to her chest. "Will you help me kill Pandora and Jeffery?" Plushtrap looked unsure if he should help or not, but nodded his head gently. Nightmare Chica gave Plushtrap a knife, and - oh boy - the bloodbath has begun. Plushtrap and Andreanna's first victim: Pandora. The scene cut to Pandora sitting on her bed, humming a familiar tune. It was Revive's "Blink." One of my favorite songs. She was interrupted with a knock. She opened the door, and Plushtrap tripped her. "Plushtrap, what are you doing? Are you gonna-" He slit her stomach (vertically), and opened it. She let out a heart-stopping scream. Andreanna pointed a gun at Pandora's forehead, and said, "Be quiet, jerk." Wait, did she just call her a jerk? She couldn't stop screaming. Andreanna's finger was on the trigger. Plushtrap and Andreanna's next victim: Jeffery. The scene cut to Jeffery sitting on his bed. A gunshot can be heard. He closed the doors, and hid in the closet. Andreanna burst inside his room and opened his closet. "You can't hide from me, crybaby!" she yelled. Plushtrap somehow managed to drag Jeffery out of the closet, and onto the bed. He taped his wrists and ankles, and cut his limbs off. He let out a heart-stopping scream that was more gut-wrenching than Plushtrap's, and more blood-curdling than Ruby from '''Max and Ruby 0004. '''Andreanna put the gun in his mouth and whispered, "Shhhh... Go to sleep..." She then pulled the trigger. It faded to black, then faded to Andreanna in front of the Nightmarionne (Nightmare Marionnette; Andreanna's master). "I've killed them, master." she announced. Nightmarionne got on his/her knee and softly petted her. "Good girl." he/she whispered. Then it faded to black again, and the credits rolled. The only thing it said was: "Created by:" It said nothing else. The background was Pandora's dead body. Her organs were right beside her, her eyes were empty sockets, and her frontal lobe was missing. Blood and brain matter were everywhere. The screen stayed like that for 2 minutes, then the screen was black. My computer had shut down. When I turned it on, I got another e-mail. It read: "Are you proud that you cancelled my show, Andreanna (me)? If you're reading this, YOU'RE NEXT." I had nightmares about this for 3 months. Before the last nightmare, I saw Andreanna (from the show) beside me with Plushtrap in her hands. Plushtrap jumped onto me. I wanted to cry for help. "Ple-" is all that came out before he put his hand on my mouth. "Shhh... Go back to sleep, and I won't hurt you." I went to sleep. When I woke up, it was 5 AM. The sun didn't even rise yet. Nightmare was beside me. He didn't have stab wounds; he was his normal self. I couldn't move. I figured it was just sleep paralysis. I blinked, and he was still there. I realized my wrists and ankles were taped, and I was naked. Uh oh. He used his claws to cut off my limbs. I rolled off the bed, and to the door. I had no arms, so I couldn't open it. The only thing left to do is die. When he stabbed me, I woke up. Man, what a bad dream.. Only 5 people have seen the pilot. They have e-mailed me about it, and I kept telling them that I didn't make it. I finally found the man who created it. I called the cops on him, and he was sentenced to life in prison. Later, I looked it up again, and it directed me to a "404 Not Found" page. And then a metal endoskeleton popped out. Category:Murder Category:OC Category:Shocking Category:Blood and Gore Category:Lost Videos Category:Lost Episodes Category:Pilots Category:KittyKittenton's Stories Category:The Normal House